1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chassis structures for motor vehicles. More particularly the present invention relates to front structures for motor vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
The use of bumpers in vehicles to help disperse impact energy has long been known. However, certain types of vehicles requires placement of bumpers on vehicle front structures in a manner that is not always efficient at transferring energy to the front structure upon impact with other objects, particularly objects that are low to the ground. Lowering the bumpers to overcome this difficulty would either diminish the ability of the bumper to serve its primary intended purposes, or severely restrict the maneuverability of the vehicle under certain conditions.
It would be desirable to overcome the aforenoted difficulties with front vehicle structures by providing a simple, low cost vehicle structure capable of transferring energy into the vehicle structure where it can be absorbed and dissipated in a more efficient manner while not compromising the maneuverability.